


Ticklish

by Khadijalkubra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan's book is actually real, Logince - Freeform, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Tickling, it's really good, not much else, okay maybe some implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadijalkubra/pseuds/Khadijalkubra
Summary: All Logan wants is a peaceful afternoon of reading. Sadly for him, one of his fellow sides is the living embodiment of a bullhorn. If that wasn't bad enough, Roman learns his secret weakness...





	Ticklish

It had been a rare quiet afternoon in the mindscape. Roman was off on one of his quests in the Imagination, Virgil was holed up in his room, and Thomas had summoned Patton to help him with a social event. So Logan had chosen to take advantage of the peace to curl up with a good book.

Today’s selection was a variety of science fiction short stories from “The Time Traveler’s Almanac,” a favorite of his. He has been captivated by a Ray Bradbury story but paused in his page, taking a moment to enjoy the delicious solitude. The sun shone through the living room window, the thermometer was at a comfortable temperature, and he was halfway through a cup of jasmine tea. Logan took a deep content breath and smiled. So peaceful…

_SLAM_

“I’m baaack!” sand Roman, bursting through the door. “Did you miss me?”

Logan groaned. _‘So much for peace and quiet.’_ “Greetings Roman. I take it your ‘quest’ went well?” he asked, attempting to be polite.

Much as the creative side aroused his ire, the four of them did live under one roof. It was wise to attempt maintaining some semblance of civility.

“Why of course. I always emerge triumphant! Still, it is good to know that I was missed,” Roman smiled, his teeth practically glinting. “So, did i miss anything? Where are padre and the stormcloud?”

“Patton is busy with Thomas and Virgil is in his room. I meanwhile have been here reading all afternoon. Nothing of note happened in your absence, other than the interrupted quiet upon your rather boisterous entrance.”

Logan adjusted his glasses and gave Roman a pointed look. Apparently the creative side didn’t get the hint. Instead he chose to plop right next to Logan on the couch. Rather close might he add.

“Oh hush sub-astute teacher. So,” Roman leaned over Logan’s shoulder to peek at the page. “Whatcha reading anyways?”

“A science fiction story,” said Logan.

“You? Fiction? That seems out of your realm.”

“I’m not opposed to delving outside of my usual genres from time to time. Besides, I happen to appreciate well written prose.”

“So what’s it about?”

Ordinarily Logan would take any opportunity to share knowledge with someone else. However he has rather enjoyed his previous solitude and frankly wanted to just get back to reading in peace. Besides, he was just getting to the good part when Roman had popped in. Nothing worse than being interrupted during the big climax.

“Roman, if you’re so curious I shall lend you my book later. For now though I’d prefer to get back to the story.” Logan lifted the book up to his face.

“AWw come on Logan! Just tell me.” 

Then Roman poked him in the side. It was only a light finger jab, but it had been right beneath Logan’s ribs, a.k.a. his hidden proverbial Achilles Heel. Before he could hold it in, Logan let out a giggle. He shut up and sat up straight as a meerkat. Too late. Roman had heard. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Logan cleared his suddenly high voice. “Nothing at all.”

“Logan…are you ticklish?”

“……no.”

Logan slowly turned to Roman. To his dread the creative Prince had the most villainous grin plastered to his face. He let out an ominous giggle and held up his fingers, wiggling them in front of the logical side’s flushed face.

_Oh no._

Logan didn’t need Virgil around to know his fight or flight reflexes were kicking in. Fast as he could Logan fled from the living room, Roman tailing behind.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME, FIEND!”

“I’m gonna getcha Logan!”

“Nooooo!”

Roman chased him around the kitchen. He chased him up the stairs and past the bedrooms. Logan almost lost him outside the bathroom when he slid under tho taller side’s legs. Logan had considered shouting to Virgil for help, hoping that the anxious side would surely come to his rescue against a common enemy. However when he passed Virgil’s room he could hear music blaring loudly from the other side. Not the usual kind that signaled Virgil was having a panic attack, but even so there was no way he’d be able to hear Logan. Just as Logan was debating on whether or not to slide down the banister he felt Roman wrap his arms around his torso. Roman pulled Logan away from the stairs and then…oh the torture.

“Tickle-tickle-tickle!” said Roman as trailed fingers lightly up Logan’s sides.

Logan couldn’t fight against the ticklish sensations. They set him into a racoucious laughter that left him breathless. He felt himself sinking to the floor beneath Roman’s phalangial assault, taking the princely side down with him.

“Ro-ro- ROMAN! HA! P-pl-PLEASE AHA-HA!I ca-can’t BREATHE!” Logan laughed, tears running from his eyes. “Plea- STOP!!”

Mercifully so, he did. Logan fought for air, taking several deep breaths. Finally, after a trail of weak laughs, Logan was able to compose himself again. He glared at Roman fiercely. He _despised_ being tickled! Not only was it an awkward sensation that forced him to show laughter when nothing was amusing, but it made him lose all sense of composure. It was rather embarrassing.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again!” said Logan, his tone pencil sharp.

Roman winced. His face shifted from amused to genuinely sorry. Logan almost felt sorry for his harsh tone.

“I…I’m sorry Logan. Truly,” said Roman, his voice soft and hesitant. “I didn’t think you’d mind that much.”

“Well i do.”

“Patton usually likes it when i have tickle fights with him.”

“I am _not_ Patton.”

“No…you’re right. I-I am sorry Logan. I just…really needed a laugh after my last quest. And ordinarily I go to Patton for that, or even Virgil if I can rope him into playful banter. I did not mean to violate your personal space in such a way. It was…wrong of me.”

Logan could hear the genuine remorse in Roman’s voice. He took a deep breath. “…Apology accepted Roman. Just…don’t ever do it again.”

“I promise!” Roman held a hand over his hear and raised his right hand as well.

They sat on the carpeted floor for a while in silence.Ironic given that was what Logan had been trying to regain in the first place.

“You know,” Roman said , looking at him with a small smile, “you have quite a nice laugh. Shame I so rarely get to hear it. Truly.”

Logan didn’t understand why his face suddenly felt warmer. Perhaps it was a side effect of being tickled. Still, he cleared his throat before responding.

“Well…thank you Roman. That’s flattering, i supposed.” 

“So,” Roman lay on his side looking up at him. “What was that story you were reading about anyway?”

“Oh. Well, it was, in short, a story exemplifying the repercussions of the butterfly effect. Quite good actually.”

“Sounds like it. Would you…” Roman looked away, blushing. “Would you read it to me?”

Logan stared at him baffled. “Why would you wish to read with me?”

“Honestly? Because, like i said, it was a difficult quest. One that had left me tired and, well, rather down. And the two things i need most to make me feel better after something like that is a) a good laugh, and b) some peaceful relaxation. And i can think of nothing more peaceful that hearing you reading aloud. Unless…you’d rather be left alone.”

Something in Logan softened at the sincerity of Roman’s explanation. It was only then that he realized just how drained the other truly looked.

“I supposed that would be an adequate way to spend the remainder of the day.” Roman sat back up, beaming at him. “However, _no_ tickling. Do not even entertain the thought.”

“You have my word!”

So they went back downstairs and sat together on the couch. Logan picked the almanac back up and went back to the beginning of the story so he could catch Roman up on the tale. As promised, Roman did not attempt to tickle Logan again. However, he did lean against Logan’s side as the logical manifestation read aloud in a soft yet steady voice; a gentle smile of easement resting upon his handsome face. To Logan’s surprise though, he didn’t mind. He still had the light shining gently through the window, a freshly brewed cup of tea, a good book and comfortable quiet. Perhaps, he mused, solitude wasn’t necessarily needed to feel at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story! As always feel free to comment or leave any critiques if you have some. I am always open to feedback. Also check me out on my tumble @khadij-al-kubra.


End file.
